She Can Not Be Gone
by Fandom1967
Summary: Even in her hunting career she always protected herself. However what happens when she sees Dean about to be shot in the chest by a shifter? What will she do stay away and let Dean die, or will she be brave and a little careless and jump in the line of danger to protect the one she can't live without?


Ever since Victoria woke up this morning she had a terrible feeling something bad would happen today. She wanted to tell Sam and Dean about the feeling, but they were to distracted by the research for the hunt all three of them were doing together. Then she started to think that a feeling may mean nothing at all. 

That is what leads us to this. Victoria was doing research when Dean brought food into the motel room. He handed her a burger, fries, and a piece of cherry pie.

"Thank you Dean" she said to him after looking up from her research.

"Your welcome babygirl" Dean said to her as he handed Sam some rabbit food. Then he sat down next to Victoria with a smile.

"Why are you smiling Babe?" She asked softly. She wanted to keep him talking so she would be distracted from her fear.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm with my girl and brother on a hunt. What could be better than this?" He said to her before Victoria kissed his lips "Oh ok now it can't get better this." He said right after the kiss. He then started to eat.

Victoria tried to smile at what he said, but the smile was soon replaced with a somber look. She hoped Dean wasn't looking at her. She didn't want him to worry for no reason.

However, Dean had seen and became slightly worried for her but tried to hide it. He knew she was a big girl and could take care of herself. Also she was stubborn like him so he knew she would tell him.

(Time skip because I'm to lazy)

A couple hours had passed and they were packing up supplies for the hunt and running through the plan again.

"So the shifter has been picking up girls at Barney's Bar." Sam said before Victoria interrupted him.

"That's why we are going to use me as bate" she said before she was cut off by Dean.

"For the record I hate this idea." He muttered but both Victoria and Sam heard.

"I know I don't like the idea either, but it's our only choice." Sam stated. He didn't like the idea simply because Victoria was like a sister to Sam. Also he knew if Bobby found out he wouldn't accept it since Victoria was Bobby's only child. Luckily Bobby wasn't on this hunt with them.

He was supposed to be on this hunt. Then later Rufus called cause he really needed help on a werewolf case. Rufus had underestimated the amount of members in the pack.

Anyways that led the trio to having this hunt on their own.

(Time skip brought to you by the number 3 and letter D)

Everything was running for the first ten minutes then everything went to hell. Just like Rufus underestimated the wolves the trio had only thought there was one shifter when there was actually five. They couldn't understand why they had not noticed that there was at least two shifters.

At the bar Victoria had ended up in the bar's back alley when following the shifter. More like being dragged by the shifter. Within seconds after they had exited she was surrounded by shifters.

"Crap" she muttered knowing that more than likely her and the Winchesters were screwed. She tried to fight all five on her own and actually was close to killing one before Sam and Dean finally showed up.

"Welcome to the party." One of the shifters said as he walked closer to the Winchesters. This was a bad idea on the shifters part because just as he reached the boys his head was cut off by Sam. The boys then headed towards the other shifters.

"Say hello to my little friend." Dean said as he swung the machete in his hand at a female shifter. He had ended up missing her head because she had just barely got away from the machete before it cut. It ended up cutting her hand instead.

As this was going on Victoria was faced up against the leader of the group. She didn't know how she ended up facing the female leader but Victoria wasn't about to back down. She swung her machete in a way you would only see in the movies before of course missing the leader by a hair literally. The leader then pushed Victoria up against the wall of the bar. "You think you can so easily kill me." She snarled at Victoria. She hadn't been paying attention to anything but trying to kill Victoria causing her to not notice Sam sneak up behind her

"No but I can." Sam said before chopping off her head. "And then there were three." He said before heading towards a shifter as Victoria headed in the completely opposite direction to face the only one that wasn't being attacked.

Soon every shifter was dead but two. The one that was facing Dean and the one that wasn't occupied by the trio. That was when it happened. The shifter pulled out a gun pointing it straight at Dean's back. Dean was so distracted by the shifter in front of him that he hadn't seen the one behind him. Victoria on the other hand did notice the gun go off and knew the bullet was heading towards Dean. She didn't have much time so she did the one thing that came into mind she stood between the bullet and Dean. As the bullet pierced her chest she fell to the ground with a thud. She assumed she would see her life before her eyes, but no she hadn't died. She was overjoyed about the fact she was still alive before she realized how bad the wound really was. She was bleeding out and she knew it even though the bleeding had just started.

Sam had seen the whole scene and ran towards Victoria as she fell. "Hey stay with me. Keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake if not for me than Dean" Sam had said. He then saw Dean running their way.

As Dean fell onto his knees he could feel his whole world ending. The one person he thought he could never loose was bleeding out in front of his eyes. "Hey come on babygirl stay with me. Everything's gonna be all right. We're gonna take you to a hospital. So just hold on until then please. " Dean begged as a single man tear fell from his eyes onto his nose and then onto her skin. If this was Tangled she would have been saved by that single tear, but this wasn't some movie or even a tv show it was real life.

"Dean I'm not ready to die." She said softly as it became harder and harder for her eyes to stay open. She could she black splotches around her.

"Hey don't talk like that your not going to you will be ok." This time instead of Dean saying it it was actually Sam. "We still haven't done all the things on your bucket list." He added trying to make her think of anything but the pain and blood.

Dean could tell what his little brother was doing and he started to help. "Like go to beach just to relax not on a hunt." Dean said

Then Sam added "And see that new movie The Darkest Minds. Remember how you loved that trailer."

Soon Dean were listing things from her bucket list.

"And been to the Yellowstone national park." Dean said

"And had that freak ice cream shake that you were begging us to go get."

"And beat me at Mario carts"

"And went skydiving which dean wouldn't but we would"

As they were listing things Dean was carrying her to the car before sitting in the back with her and letting Sam drive.

"And most of all I haven't got to propose to you and make you my wife and mother of my children" Dean said tears now streaming down his face."

"I would have said yes" Victoria whispered, but Dean heard.

"I know you will." Dean said. He didn't want to say would have he wanted to say would or will because he wanted to believe she wasn't dying. However, deep down he knew she would die. How could she stay alive if she was loosing so much blood it stained his shirt.

"I love you Victoria." He said even if he didn't say it often he wanted no needed to tell her one more time so she would always know. He didn't think she would reply or that her reply would be the last thing she ever did before dying. With her last breath though she said the three words he needed now more than ever to hear. "I love you"


End file.
